the bodyguard
by demonfox21
Summary: Usui is a prince that has always had i problem of getting into trouble and his caretaker Luke cant handle the fighting and watching over Usui 24/7 but with out knowing he had a girl watch over him since he was little but she never showed herself to anyone until now please read and review and tell me what you think


ok this came to mind and i wanted to share it with your guy so tell me if its good or not i tried to make it funny

* * *

"Prince Takumi you need to be more careful when you go out you almost died from a robbing!" Usui's care taker yells at him while he was in the bed with cuts and bruises "you're lucky that man saved you your highness" he adds pointing to the person in a hooded cloak sitting in the rain on the railing tapping their foot on the wood like they are growing impatient

"Why is he out side in the rain?" Usui asks

The care taker stands up strait "he seemed to dangerous to be anywhere close to you your highness" smiling to himself

A cord snaps in Usui's head "LET HIM IN RIGHT NOW!" he angrily shouts throwing a pillow at him hitting his face

Franticly running to the door tripping over his own feet he opens the door roughly grabbing the person and tossing them in side, as he pulled them in the hood falls back reveling a surprised girl. Her amber eyes wide as she is flung into the huge over sized room, her flowing black hair damp from the rain and her shirt is almost see through from being in the rain. She hits the floor rolling off hitting her head the wood post of Usui's bed.

Both men stand there stunned and amazed, the care taker runs to her to help her up but gets a foot to the face "YOU ASS" she roars jumping up grabbing him by the caller and starts slapping him rapidly

"p-l-e-a-s-e s-t-o-p slapping m-e OW" he says between slaps

Usui gets out of bed still sore form the wounds "stop hitting my care taker, I'm the only one to do that" he chuckles "so you're the one that saved me out there?" he walks up but stumbles

She pushes the guy away and with speed she grabs Usui before he hits the floor and helps him back to his bed "yes, I was passing through looking for some shop that sells swords. I heard this kingdom was famous for their blacksmiths" she smiles pointing to the broken in half sword in the rain "you see I sort of broke mine in a fight" she sets him down on the bed

He looks outside and glances at his care taker still on the floor "Luke" Usui says

He gets up and stands up strait "yes your highness?!" he says with pride

"Go get me and my saver here some tea please" Usui says kindly

"Yes your highness, and miss what kind of pois- I mean tea would you like?" he smiles and in his head he sent her daggers at her

She smiles "any kind, why don't you pick" she sends back the same signal and sparks go flying as they stare at each other

Usui laughs nervously 'I can see they hate each other' he thinks "err, uh Luke you know what I think I want some diner in stead. Um a roast will be fine" he gives a little sweat drop

Luke's eyes sparkle "right away your highness" and with that he bounds off to make Usui's dinner

The girl sighs "well your welcome for saving you, I should really be going now" she starts walking to the doors leading outside "we are bound to meet again someday, and who knows you might be the one saving me next time" she opens the doors letting the sound of rain pounding on the ground like drums and she grins at him picking up her sword and jumps to sit on the balcony

"Why don't you stay the night?" Usui goes to get up but stops when she puts her hand up

"No thank you. Staying in a one spot is to boring, but thanks for the offer" she waves her hand putting her hood back on and leans back falling from the high balcony just as lighting lights up the dark sky.

"You retard!" he runs to and looks over the side seeing her land on her feet and run off into the palace garden and vanishes into the stormy night. He sighs in relief grabbing onto his chest "she scared the crap out of me" he walks back to bed and starts taking his wet clothes off and changes into new dry ones, tossing the wet ones in his hamper he hears something hard hit the floor

"What was that?" he walks over picking up a small bell along with a note

'_if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ring this bell and ill be there. Like I said we will cross paths again. And tell you butt care taker to watch his back when he is alone out side because you never know when I will be in the shadows, well see you soon your highness _

_Your saver Misaki'_

The smiles "what a weird girl" he puts the note under his pillow the bell in his shirt pocket and climbs back into bed waiting for Luke to get back with his food

With Misaki

She sits in the trees after getting her new sword that was made for only her to use, the sword was a silver blade with golden lines in the handle and on the blade was ancient writing. She gives it one last look before sheathing it "they out did themselves this time" she smiles sitting back in the trunk and watches the far away castle and sees the lights slowly vanish as she falls asleep.

Light flashes and thunder rumbles through the air scaring her awake "god damn it" she rubs her head "I'm not going to get any sleep, maybe I should have stayed when he offered" she gets up and runs back to the sleeping castle but what she comes to see is the men the attacked him before were just now entering his room, the room was dark and silent.

"I guess they really want him now that I beat the shit out of them, but I would think they would stay away" she sighs and climbs up as fast as she could

She peeks up to see the men all surrounded his bed, Usui slept soundly. Misaki jumps up silently and into the shadows where she can walk right up to the guys and attack, but in this situation she could not do that or Usui's life could be taken. Instead she must watch as they steal the things off him, and hoped he would not wake up.

"Heh we got everything we needed" one man turns around to see Misaki in the flash of light of lightning "don't move a inch you guys" he gulps

"what, what's wrong?" they turn around and freeze in fear then in a split second start screaming and all 4 jumps over Usui stepping on him waking him

"What the hell?!" he sits fast holding his gut looking at the guys hiding in the corner

Misaki cracks her knuckles "you guys are even dumber then I thought, even after I kicked your butts you still feel the need to steal from him. Maybe I should beat my message into your guys more" she smirks

"WERE SORRY" they cry throwing the stuff back at Usui

"To late for sorry" she runs at them jumping over Usui's bed and tackles them and starts punching the shit out of them

The guards soon come and arrest the men putting them in the prison, and Luke runs in panicking and hyperventilating. Misaki walks over and grabs his and starts slapping him again like last time "calm-the-hell-down" she stops after 4 slaps and lets go of him

"I'm calm now" he sighs then realizes she was back and was slapping him "WAIT A MINUTE" he starts but she walks over to Usui "I guess I saved you again and all in one day" she gives a thumbs up and grins "and I think ill sleep here for the night after all"

"Glad to hear it" Usui grabs her hand and shakes it "Misaki" he grins

"NO I WILL NOT LET HER SLEEP IN ANY OF THOSE ROOMS, NO WAY SHE IS EVIL" Luke shouts

Usui and Misaki exchange glances "ok then she'll sleep in my room, you won't mind if me and her slept in the same bed right Luke?" Usui joked around

"Oh good idea! And I knock an activity we can do and ill give you a hint, I has to do with blankets and pillows" she smirks mischievously poking Usui in the side

Luke and Usui both blush "w-w-what k-kind of things a—are you!" Luke starts

"You guessed right we can make… A FORT!" she laughs

"o-OH HAHAHAH" Luke laughs trying not to get mad over her joke

She walks over and grabs Luke around the neck "what kind of perverted thoughts we're you thinking of, huh Luke?" she whispers in his ear with a creepy voice

"I thought of no such things!" he cries and runs out "you can do what you want!" he runs off

"Well, I'm going to a room now" she walks to the door "unless you want to build a fort out of pillows and blankets" she looks back

"n-no I'm good, but do you think you can stay here I little longer I want to talk" he asks

She looks a little surprised to hear that and to him it only made her look cuter "um, sure" she walks back over pulling a chair with her

Most of the night they talked about random things like where she was from and other things until both fell asleep on the bed together.

* * *

hey guys so how did you like it? please tell me and if i should put monsters or demons in it to make it fun, and yes all my other ones have them in it but im the only one who dose any like them :( that's why i started writing but no one seems to tell me they like them so please tell me if you like it because i can see how many people read my stories and you would not believe how many of them don't do anything. i'm being a sour puss right now aren't i? sorry -.-


End file.
